


Sweet

by AndreaDTX



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: Sam realizes that Dean's kinda like the Giving Tree and he's the boy who takes and takes and takes. He decides to change that.SERIES NOTE: Lightly connected chapters, but each chapter can be read as a STAND-ALONE





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody pointed out that Sam always seems to be taking regardless of whose fantasy it is. That gave me an idea. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love.

Dean woke to hands running up and down his inner thighs, the heavy weight of a body wedged between them. The fact that someone had gotten close enough to not only touch him, but settle between his thighs without alerting him meant it could only be Sam. Dean pushed up on his elbows, disoriented from sleep, trying take count of his surroundings in the wedge of light pouring in from the hallway.

The blankets were shoved down to the foot of the bed. The pajama pants he’d been wearing were hanging precariously off the corner of the bed. Sam, wearing just a pair of dark boxer briefs, lay between his legs, the heavy weight of Sam’s arms pinning them open as Sam softly licked a pattern only he knew up Dean’s thighs, closer and closer to Dean’s cock, which was chubby from deep sleep, but already showing signs of interest. Dean realized that surge of lust and trickles of arousal were what had pulled him from his dreamless sleep.

But what a way to wake up.

He hummed, shivered, and let his eyes fall back closed. “Is this my fantasy or yours?”

Sam pressed a kiss to the inside of one thigh then trailed his mouth and tongue up to suck at the base of Dean’s cock for a long moment, making Dean twitch.

“A little bit of both,” Sam said. “Something you want, but would never ask for. Something I want to give you but never think to do. Relax. I got this.”

Sam broke up the words with sucking kisses and ended with his mouth wrapped around Dean’s tip. He stared straight into Dean’s eyes as he increased the suction, his green-brown eyes bright with arousal as he pulled Dean’s length into his mouth, not stopping until those plump pink lips were flush with Dean’s body.

Dean groaned, pulling his legs up to plant his feet on the mattress, the rush of arousal nearly painful as his body made the transition from _thismightbekindainteresting_ to _fuckyesfuckme_ painfully quick, his cock throbbing and shifting and growing in the hot wet confines of Sam’s mouth. Sam sucked and swallowed around him, the intensity of the suction making Dean’s toes curl, the muscles of Sam’s throat working and squeezing around him. Sam hummed, a vibration that pulled an answering whimpered groan out of Dean, and pulled up, his lips forming a tight seal as inch after inch of Dean’s member reappeared until Sam’s lips were wrapped around only the very tip, his tongue laving that oh so sensitive place under the head. Dean’s breath hitched and his eyes rolled back more than once before he forced them back, not wanting to miss a second of this.

Sam seemed to be sucking for all he was worth, focusing all his efforts on that most sensitive part of Dean’s cock, an obscene grin peeking out at Dean around his mouthful as Dean writhed and twitched, tiny sounds of arousal leaking out of him as he forced himself not to shove his way back down Sam’s throat. But, sweet fuck, he wanted more. It was a relief when Sam started the journey back down, re-sheathing Dean’s length, sucking and licking the whole way. Dean spread his legs, trying to get just a bit more, savoring every second of it. The tingles started to build in the base of his spine, making his thighs tense, the bright, teasing promise of ecstasy already tempting him. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, knowing that Sam loved edging, working Dean until he was trembling and then making him wait, a cycle that could go on for hours. He loved it, but it was intense and a long process. No point it getting worked up so soon.

So it came as a complete surprise when Sam doubled down at the signs of impending orgasm, not only pulling Dean to the cliff but shoving him over it, no hesitations. Dean yelped then groaned, jerking his way through the unexpected release, his hips twitching as he rocked into Sam’s mouth. He moaned, utterly destroyed, when he felt Sam swallow around him.

Dean flopped boneless, trying to catch his breath. Sam’s eyes still watched his every breath and spasm, his hot mouth still suckling, the cloud soft movements comforting as Dean’s spent cock went soft. When Dean finally whimpered and tugged at his hair, Sam let go, pulling back to sit on his haunches. He grinned, both dimples on display and just the slightest glimmering hint of Dean’s spend painting his bottom lip before his tongue darted out to lick it away. Dean’s cock twitched at the sight, offering a completely empty promise.

They somehow ended up wrapped in each other, kissing. Not Sam's trademark I-want-to-devour-you kisses, but slow, warm explorations of each other. A merging of lips, rubbing of tongues, sharing of breaths. Sam was actually a really good kisser when he had the patience to be one. And tonight, he’d apparently found a hidden reserve that neither of them had known he had.

They kissed so long and so sweetly, aimlessly, that it started to remind Dean of making out as a teenager, when he’d have a girl under the bleachers and second base was as far as she was willing to go. Sam must’ve had the same thought because he shifted their positioning so he was straddling Dean, and started to grind his still-hard cock against Dean’s hip. The rough friction of Sam's underwear and his throaty groan sent a thrill zinging though Dean’s body. He slid a hand up Sam’s flank, gliding, reaching only to be stopped before he reached his goal.

“Not yet,” Sam whispered, his voice rough with unsated arousal, and pulled Dean deeper into the kiss. Dean hummed and closed his eyes, getting lost in the heat of Sam’s mouth.

Eventually, Dean’s dick got back in the game and their makeout session hit third base, Dean grinding up into Sam just as hard as Sam was grinding down into him. With a harsh shudder, Sam pulled away.

“Gonna get the lube.”

He slid off the bed, shoving his underwear off his hips to drop to the floor. After a quick rummage through Dean’s night table, he triumphantly waggled the bottle.

Dean spread his legs, making room for Sam as his brother climbed back on the bed and squeezed lube onto his fingers.

“Not this time,” Sam said. He softly pushed one of Dean’s legs to encourage them back together and once again straddled Dean, ducking his head to resume their kissing.

But Dean was totally distracted by the lubed fingers that had disappeared behind Sam. He moaned when Sam hissed and tensed.

“Easy,” Dean whispered.

Sam looked up, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “It’s been a while.”

Dean nodded and trailed a hand down Sam’s back to meet his fingers at Sam’s opening. He rubbed lightly as gave Sam a questioning look.

“Yes, please,” Sam answered, pulling his own fingers out.

And they made out while Dean slowly worked Sam open, going until Sam shuddered and broke away to bite at Dean’s neck.

“More. Please,” he asked softly.

Dean shifted them so he was on top, cradled between Sam's thighs.

“This okay?” he asked, knowing Sam almost never let him top face to face.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips. “It’s perfect.”

Dean wormed a hand between them, lined up, and pushed. A groan colored the air but he couldn’t have told which one them had made it if his life had depended on it.

The heat of Sam’s body was perfect. He thrusted, shoving all the way in, feeling Sam shiver and ripple around him in response. He thrusted a few more times, experimenting, trying to find the rhythm Sam would want. His concentration was broken by Sam’s hand on the back of his neck, tugging his head back so he had to look at his brother.

“Whatever you want,” Sam said.

Dean blinked, unmoving.

“I want you to show me exactly what you need,” Sam insisted and intentionally tensed, making his internal muscles clamp down around Dean.

“Yeah. Okay.”

As much as it was mocked, there was a reason everybody knew how to fuck missionary-style. Dean settled on his forearms, and worked his hips, savoring every hiss on the in and every hum on the out. He studied Sam’s face, watching reaction dance across his face. It was one of the reasons Sam didn’t care for this position. He doesn’t like being on display, having his every thought and feeling observed. But for some reason, he was letting Dean have this for tonight and Dean was going to take advantage.

Eventually, his rhythm sped up and he could feel the tinglings of orgasm whispering up and down his body. Sam was right with him, panting and writhing.

“Almost there?” Dean asked with the little breath he had.

Sam nodded frantically, sliding a hand between them to grab his own cock. The additional stimulation made him clench even harder around Dean. Dean doubled down on his rhythm trying to make it as good as possible for Sam.

“Fuck… that is so hot. I can feel you around me. So hot and so tight.”

Sam whimpered and his hand sped up. Dean kept moving and leaned in to lick at the length of Sam’s neck. Sam tensed and tilted his head. Dean hesitated for only a second before biting the offered skin.

The hint of pain was all Sam needed. His body locked up, spasming and rippling around Dean, breathless moans spilling out of his mouth as his cock jerked and spilled. The sight was so filthy and hot and… beautiful that it sent Dean right behind him.

Long seconds later, Dean collapsed on to Sam, his body still twitching, humping through the last dredges of pleasure. Sam hummed and rubbed his back for a while before finally making him get off.

Sliding out and off, Dean groped around until he found his pajama pants. He pulled them on and went to the bathroom for a wash cloth.

He cleaned Sam, then shucked his pajama pants and cleaned himself. Tossing the used cloth on his night stand, he snugged up to Sam.

“So what brought that on?”

“You didn’t like it?” Sam asked hesitantly, tipping his head to look at Dean.

“I loved it,” Dean said with a small, reassuring grin, “but it’s not your normal style.”

“Yeah.” Sam trailed a finger over Dean’s chest, created swirls and curly cues in the drying sheen of water and sweat. “I just… I realized that my fantasies were about doing things I was scared to ask you for, which, you know, was the whole point of this. But then your fantasies… they were still… focused on _me._ ”

“I like focusing on you.”

“I know, but… you deserve attention. You’re just as…” Sam hesitated, not sure how to word it. “You deserve attention, too.”

Dean blinked. “That’s… Thanks, Sam.”

Sam nodded quietly and pulled Dean to him, cuddling behind him, making him the little spoon, which Dean loved nearly as much as he loved denying liking it. He felt Sam press a kiss to the back of his head, Sam’s soft breath tickling the short strands, and Sam held him until they both drifted off sleep.


End file.
